supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds 5
Synopsis for "Book Five" In the 31st Century, Superboy-Prime fights off the three heroic Legions and Superboy. At the end of time, the three founding Legionnaires and Superman battle the elder Superboy-Prime aka Time Trapper, who reveals that he became an anomaly that couldn't be killed after being shunted into the Multiverse, plus that he can access other alternate realities and intends to destroy the Legions in each of those realities. Superboy burns a scar on Superboy-Prime's chest, which also appears on the Time Trapper's chest. The original Saturn Girl and Brainiac 5 realize that time has become fluid, leading Brainiac 5 to deduce that the Time Trapper is a rogue sentient alternate timeline, and that his identity keeps changing with time. Back in Metropolis, Mordru uses the magics he absorbed from Kinetix to weaken the 3 Legions and empower the Legion of Super-Villains. He then launches an injurious attack on Blok, forcing the White Witch to invoke one of Mordru's dark spells against Mordru that absorbs his life force into her own. Mysa, now calling herself the Black Witch, uses her new magics to defeat the Legion of Super-Villains. Bouncing Boy and Duo Damsel, now calling herself Duplicate Damsel, then appear, where Luornu reveals that she gained the ability make multiple copies of herself after her second body was killed in the 21st century. At the end of time, the original founding Legionnaires use the Time Trapper's time portals to summon multiple Legions from across the Multiverse, who manage to knock the Trapper out. The founding Legionnaires and Superman then return to the 31st century with the Time Trapper. Superboy-Prime is repulsed by what he becomes, so he punches his future self, which erases both of them. The three Brainiacs reveal that the Time Trapper the Legion knew no longer exists as the future was reset when Superboy-Prime punched his elder self. After the battle is over, Sodam Yat recharges power rings on Oa to rebuild the Green Lantern Corps. The Black Witch travels to Zerox and claims Mordru's throne. The "Reboot" Legion, under the guidance of Shikari, decide to travel the Multiverse looking for other survivors, with Ferro naming the group the Wanderers. XS and Gates decide to stay behind and join the original Legion. The "Threeboot" Legion are revealed to be from a re-created Earth-Prime. Kid Flash and XS use Cosmic Treadmills to return the two Legions back to where they came from. Superman returns to the 21st century with Superboy and Kid Flash. Meanwhile, a powerless Superboy-Prime wakes up on the reborn Earth-Prime. He is reunited with his parents and his girlfriend Lori, who are all horrified by what he's become because they've read copies of the issues published by DC Comics from "Infinite Crisis" to "Legion of 3 Worlds". Superboy-Prime plots his return from his fearful parents' basement, remarking "They'll never get rid of me. I'll always survive." Appearing in "Book Four" Featured Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes *Cosmic Boy *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Mon-El *Lightning Lass *Polar Boy *Ultra Boy *Sun Boy *Colossal Boy *Bouncing Boy *Invisible Kid *Chameleon Girl *Phantom Girl *Triplicate Girl *Shadow Lass *White Witch *Wildfire *Blok *Dawnstar *Starman *Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Zero Hour) *Cosmic Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *Live Wire (Post-Zero Hour) *Saturn Girl (Post-Zero Hour) *Brainiac 5 (Post-Zero Hour) *Mon-El (Post-Zero Hour) *XS (Post-Zero Hour) *Kid Quantum (Post-Zero Hour) *Star Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *Andromeda (Post-Zero Hour) *Wildfire (Post-Zero Hour) *Sensor (Post-Zero Hour) *Shikari (Post-Zero Hour) *Gear (Post-Zero Hour) *Ferro (Post-Zero Hour) *Gates (Post-Zero Hour) *Inferno (Post-Zero Hour) *Shrinking Violet (Post-Zero Hour) *Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-Prime) *Cosmic Boy (Earth-Prime) *Lightning Lad (Earth-Prime) *Saturn Girl (Earth-Prime) *Brainiac 5 (Earth-Prime) *Lightning Lass (Earth-Prime) *Mon-El (Earth-Prime) *Timber Wolf (Earth-Prime) *Chameleon Boy (Earth-Prime) *Colossal Boy (Earth-Prime) *Ultra Boy (Earth-Prime) *Star Boy (Earth-Prime) *Superman Supporting Characters *Guardian Sodam Yat *Superboy *Kid Flash Villains *Time Trapper (Dies in This Issue) *Superman-Prime *Legion of Super-Villains *Cosmic King *Lightning Lord *Saturn Queen *Chameleon Chief *Black Mace *Terrus *Mist Master *Silver Slasher *Titania *Grimbor *Magno Lad *Micro Lad *Spider Girl *Golden Boy *Radiation Roy *Tharok *Lazon *Beauty Blaze *Tyr *Validus *Echo *Earth-Man *Mordru (Dies in This Issue) Other Characters *Supergirl (Kara Kent) *Titans *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Red Arrow (Roy Harper) *The Flash (Wally West) *Cyborg *Donna Troy *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boys *Teen Titans *Robin (Tim Drake) *Wonder Girl *Jerry Kent (Earth-Prime) *Naomi Kent (Earth-Prime) *Laurie Lemmon (Earth-Prime) Locations *Earth-Prime *End of Time *Metropolis *Titans Tower *Oa *Takron-Galtos *Lythyl *Sorcerer's World *North Pole *Fortress of Solitude Items *Legion Flight Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Central Power Battery *Cosmic Treadmills Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Crisis:_Legion_of_3_Worlds_Vol_1_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/final-crisis-legion-of-three-worlds-book-five/37-164795/ 5